We propose to examine the distributions, among U.S. residents, of AIDS- related sexual risk behaviors, distributions of AIDS knowledge, beliefs, other relevant psychosocial factors, and HIV antibody test-seeking. Interviews will be carried out by telephone on a stratified random (dual-frame) probability sample drawn in 1989-90 and containing 8,500 U.S. men and women aged 18-50 years; Black and Hispanic respondents will be oversampled from geographic regions with a high incidence of AIDS. In addition, a sample of 500 nonrespondents will be obtained to examine sampling bias. Data from the proposed research will allow predictors of sexual behavior and beliefs among those engaging in high risk sexual behavior to be examined within the context of an AIDS Risk Reduction Model (ARRM, Appendix C). Hypothesized predictor variables include anxiety, AIDS ethnocentrism, perceptions of susceptibility to developing AIDS, self- efficacy, response efficacy, enjoyment value of sexual behaviors, sexual communication, risk behavior labeling, and commitment to change. Particular attention will be paid to racial/ethnic differences in ARRM predictions. Other social (e.g., sex, age) differences will also be examined. Data from the proposed research will provide needed information on the relationships between high risk behaviors and AIDS-related knowledge, beliefs, and social skills in the U.S. as a whole. It will also suggest directions for preventive campaigns by identifying demographic, geographic, and psychosocial characteristics of groups exhibiting high levels of risk behaviors. The findings will be useful for developing public health approaches to preventing the spread of HIV infection, and will form the basis for proposing subsequent surveys that will monitor the national progress of the epidemic in the years to come.